Like a Boss
by AliVal13
Summary: A new secretary is hired to work directly under Sora. How does Sora handle it? How else? Sora Version of Secretary.
1. Stress and Uncertainty

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Kingdom Hearts

WARNING – Homosexuality and minor sexual content.

RANT – So, for those who didn't read the description, this is Sora's side of "Secretary". I decided to make this one and update it as I'm updating the original story so that I can keep certain details aligned with each other. :3

I hope you enjoy! I'll update the other one soon. Just been busy with school. :3

* * *

><p>"..." Sora peered over a rather short resume with his brows furrowed up in concern and surprise. The resume was less then two pages. It had been typed and printed in a professional font on glossy paper. Sora turned his sky-blue eyes up to meet the equally blue eyes of a young, blond male across from him.<p>

"Roxas? … Uh, when I asked you to temporarily take over as management over Hires and Training... This wasn't what I was expecting."

Roxas offered Sora a one-shouldered shrug. His arms were crossed tight over his chest. He had a boyish face like Sora, but his was much more stern.

"Well, I decided to look over the former secretary resumes to see where we might have gone wrong," Roxas began, moving to swing his legs around the arm of a chair across from Sora's large, white marble desk. He plopped onto the cushion with his knees over the arm. Sora chuckled as Roxas made himself comfortable.

"And?"

"And every single one of those idiots was qualified for the job. Perfectly. All failed because they lacked common sense. Or their heads were too big to keep on their shoulders."

Roxas sighed, loosening his arms so that one could hang over his stomach and the other out beside him. He turned away from Sora to huff at the large, glass shelf of exotic seashells bolted into the wall.

"Since this is my first time hiring and you swore to me it would in no way affect my position, cousin, I decided to take a risk. I brought this guy in for an interview and just from that I was somewhat impressed."

"Wait, you interviewed this guy already?"

"Yes, and so far he's done better then any of the morons that had preceded him."

"How so?"

"Well," Roxas said as he finally moved around in the seat so that he was using his chair properly; once again facing Sora. He kept his hands on the arms as he lounged back into the leather seat. "He showed up on time. Not just on time, but a half hour early."

"Don't you normally get annoyed by that?"

"Yes, but instead of coming to bother me like one of my other interviewees did... He sat down, and waited. I watched him through the glass walls of my office. He just took a seat and began to read a book he brought with him; a book on business and accounting."

"Is he in school?"

"No, and you can see by the resume he doesn't have experience in business nor an education for it."

"So he was reading... for fun? Probably to bone-up?"

"Apparently. At any rate, he sat down without bothering anyone and exactly a minute before the exact time he was meant to have his interview; he got up, put his book away, and knocked on the door."

Sora raised his brows at that.

"... He made sure to be exactly on time."

"And he even had his watch synchronized to the building's clock."

"Okay, okay... he sounds better now," Sora said with a light nod of his head. "However, his experience with secretarial duties is... well, it's not. He has virtually no job experience at all besides a ten year job as a massage therapist and a minor one year job as a burger flipper. What made you decide he'd be a good choice to bring in?"

Roxas suddenly smirked. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant thing to see, but it did look a little... off on him.

"What's with that look?" Sora asked suspiciously, frowning at his cousin.

"Let's just say... Hiring him was a good business move."

"You hired him? Already...?"

"Well, you needed a secretary now, so yes. In fact, his first day is today."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I thought now was a good time."

Sora smacked his forehead, groaning.

"Your head hurts too often as it is, give it a break," Roxas said as he moved to stand up. He dusted himself off and walked over to Sora's desk; where he leaned down and waved a confident hand. "Believe me, he'll be _good for you._"

"Good... for me?" Sora asked as he lowered his hand. He was struggling not to pout at Roxas, so said his face as his mouth twitched.

"Yes. First of all, you firing so many people so quickly makes you look bad. I mean, you've only been head honcho for about six months after your very successful and very respected father stepped down and just in the last _two_ you've fired twelve secretaries and two managers of the Hires and Training department. We need someone to come in who works directly with you to make you look good as well as appear competent themselves."

Sora turned to the resume again. His concern was returning after those words as he stared at the only two jobs the new secretary has ever had.

"But- "

"Look, I'm going to make things simple for both of you... I've already planned to purposely give him small, insignificant, a-monkey-could-do-this sort of work for the first few months. That way he has that much less to be fired for."

"Won't that give you more work, though?"

"Yes, but you can't keep firing people over and over like this. It'll be for a few weeks and over time I'll give him more and more to do until he has full control over his duties."

Sora nodded, setting the resume down. He placed it into the manilla folder it came in, and then rolled gently to a drawer along his desk. Once he reached the drawer, he pulled it out and stuffed the folder inside gently.

"Okay, Roxas... I just hope he isn't some surfer idiot who just happened to have a good day."

"Trust me, if he's an idiot... even better!"

"What?"

Roxas smirked again.

"You'll see. Believe me, he'll not only help your office look good... he'll probably be able to help with those headaches to."

"You mean because he's a massage therapist?"

"... Yeah. That. Not anything else, and certainly not for any _dirty_ reason."

"What?"

"Nothing."

A red light blinked from Sora's smart phone that had been sitting on the wireless charger. Sora heard the beep that quickly followed. He rolled his way back to the other side of the desk and plucked his phone from the charger. He clicked the speaker on.

"This is Sora Islands, CEO of Islands Cosmetics, Jewelry, and Home Design. How may I help you?"

"This is the security office on the first floor. Just letting you know as requested by Roxas Blade that the new secretary has arrived. He just hit the elevator."

Sora's brows were high again. He nodded, and then said, "Alright. Thank you."

The phone was hung up and placed back on the charger. Sora turned to Roxas.

"Early again, I see. A whole half hour like last time."

"I would hope so," Roxas practically snapped.

"You need to learn to control that attitude. If I didn't know you so well, I'd have been offended."

"Good thing you know me, then."

Roxas stood up straight with a small yawn hidden behind his hand. He waved good bye to Sora as he walked to the large, oak doors of the office.

"I'm going to greet the new guy, and then go back to work. Call me if you need me- and by "need me" I mean before you fire him over something dumb."

Sora frowned at Roxas's back as he left. He breathed a long, slow sigh as his hands lifted to press into his temples.

"... This is already giving me a headache. He better work out..."

oo00oo

It was closing in on five o'clock. Sora's head was pounding so loud in his ears he could hardly think. He dropped his pen to the desk and grabbed his head. Slowly, his chair was turned to face the large windows sitting in the back of the office. The curtains were wide open.

_Thank the land it's so cloudy... Bright days just don't work with migraines_, Sora thought with some amusement, but his head only seemed to hurt worse with every little syllable.

Sora breathed deep and slow as he desperately rubbed his temples. There was a knock on the door. A gentle knocking that Sora almost missed. He groaned to himself as he turned his head to look at the clock. For a second, his headache subsided enough for him to feel a small jolt of surprise. It was exactly five in the evening.

_He's... on time..._ Sora thought, but he struggled. With a strained voice and through forced strength, Sora was able to say, "Come in", just loud enough through the door to be heard.

There was a moment's hesitation before the door carefully clacked open. It was followed by a soft tapping on the marble floor. Sora heard the tiny 'clink' of porcelain on his marble desk. He could hear as the mug and the second plate presumed to be the pill were placed where they belong. There was no sign the new secretary was adjusting the plates, nervously sighing, or shakily breathing.

"Here is your coffee and medicine. Is there anything else today, sir?"

And when the man spoke, his voice was deep and dark... like chocolate.

Sora slowly turned in his seat and carefully opened his eyes. All was blurry, but he was able to make out a blob in all white, which he assumed was his new secretary.

_He's in all white? Isn't that a huge fashion don't or something?_

Sora wasn't able to see the figure in front of his desk. He mentally shrugged as he looked up to what he was sure was the man's face and grabbed for his medicine.

"An ice pack," Sora said desperately, leaning back into his chair with his mug and aspirin. "And more aspirin, I don't think the one will do today... And I know Roxas must have warned you about me over-dosing, but don't bother warning me against it. Two pills will not kill me."

"Right away, Mr. Islands."

_He has a nice voice at least,_ Sora thought as his secretary left the room to grab more medicine. He sipped on his coffee after quickly swallowing his pill. His vision slowly returned as he stared at the door and thought of nothing... willing his headache to leave.

_I wonder what he looks like... I probably should have thought about that before. Or maybe not? I mean, what does it matter what he looks like, really?_

Sora sat impatiently at his chair as he stared at the door- just enduring the throbbing of his head. It felt like his brain was trying to leak out of his eyes and ears. Not much longer later, the door was knocked on again.

"You don't need to knock," Sora assured through the door in a much stronger voice then before. He took a long sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes to savor the semi-bitter flavor.

The door opened and closed again. The man stepped across the floor with a quick tapping until he made it to the desk. He set the new pill down on a new little tray in the same place as before. The ice pack was on another white plate and set on the desk near where the coffee usually went. Sora lowered his cup and opened his bright, blue eyes again. He immediately set them on his secretary.

Everything seemed to stop in that single moment... All but the choking Sora nearly had on his coffee.

"Is there anything else sir?"

Sora blinked at him while somewhat hidden behind his red mug with the golden crown symbol. He swallowed what was in his mouth, even though it hurt a little.

The man before him had aquamarine eyes and perfect, pulled-back silver hair. Only a few strands dangled in the man's face- his squared, strong jawed, hansom face. He was tall, broad, and from the way his neck appeared... muscular underneath a perfect white suit.

_I take back any thoughts about how white is a bad fashion choice... Dear lord... Is this man photo-shopped?_

"I- " Sora tried with a squeak, coughing to regain his voice. He looked up into his secretary's eyes with as casual a frown as possible. "I have nothing as of right now."

"Very good, sir," said the secretary. He nodded his head and turned to leave the office.

Sora's eyes instantly glued to the man's backside.

…_. Even his butt! His butt! Dear land, that ass!_

Sora waited patiently for the door to be closed. He even waited a few seconds after he left before Sora darted himself and his chair to the side of the desk where his phone was. He grabbed it with shaking hands (he almost dropped it twice) and pressed a single button on the touch screen before he jerked it to his ear.

It rang only once before being picked up.

"Roxas!" Sora hissed at his cousin. His voice was wavering and a little scratchy. "You bastard!"

"What did I do now?"

"W-Why would you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You hired a fucking sex god!"

Roxas's raucous laughter was the only answer he got in return.

* * *

><p>Read, review, no flames.<p> 


	2. I'm Losing My Mind

FINALLY! Chapter two! I hope everyone enjoys it!

And yes, you will see much the same sequence as the original fiction. This may or may not stay the same as it progresses.

I also edited the first two chapters of Secretary to make it look nicer. x3

* * *

><p>It had not been a good morning. Sora sat at his dining room table- an antique thing with clawed feet and intricately, hand-carved design woven ever so subtly into the wooden border surrounding the thick plate of glass in the middle. The brunette stared blankly into the yellowish color of his wine. His fingers delicately pinched the neck of the glass.<p>

"_Sora! What are you doing with my company?"_

"_What do you mean? Profits are up by ten percent at least!"_

"_That won't stay that way for long with the way you're running things! I did not retire so that you could throw my good work away! That company is the result of my blood, sweat, and tears! Why couldn't I have had someone more competent as an heir? I should have trained a stranger rather then deal with your incompetence!"_

"_Father, I mean you no disrespect. I love you very much... but it is too late for you to be pushing your nose into my affairs. Which now include the company."_

"_Why you insolent little- "_

"_And as such, I kindly ask for you to stop snooping. My decisions are my own and I am only making them in favor for the business. The company is always my number one priority. I can promise you with one-hundred percent certainty that this company is in good hands - mine."_

"_I sincerely doubt that. Get the hell out of my sight!"_

"Meetings with daddy sure are... eventful," Sora said with an unmasked melancholy and a sigh of frustration.

Sora lifted his glass and swirled the contents around absently. Once he calmly counted to ten- following with every turn of his drink- did he finally take a long, deserved swig. He was trying his best not to think.

_A blank mind when one is stressed is a happy mind_, he would remind himself idly in the back of his head. Yet even that simple statement that had hardly registered in his thoughts accidentally caused a flood of worries to erupt. The stress built in his stomach faster then a gunshot- building until he felt a little sick. Attempting to push them away again, he took another long drink of his wine and stared down at the table. He could see the socks he knew his father would disapprove of if he knew Sora owned them- as they were a bright blue color, fuzzy, and had paw-print rubbers on the bottom. Childish as they were, Sora adored his house socks.

A sigh escaped the brunette and he chose to leave his half-finished glass on the table. The alcohol wasn't helping like he had hoped it would. He gently pushed from his large dining table and stood in his fuzzy, blue socks.

_Nothing is going to make me feel better now... except maybe a nap. I'll go lie down- it's not as if I have work today._

Just as Sora was rubbing his face down roughly to try and numb a little of the ache in his face coming from his brain, a sudden question he hadn't expected was conjured up without consent. It caused Sora to freeze mid-step toward his room. His hands instantly stopped and his whole body went as rigid as stone.

_I wonder what Mister Knight does on his days off?_

Sora let his hands fall from his face. A large grin replaced his annoyed frown at the thought of his secretary.

"Mm, Riku Knight... If it were the medieval ages, I bet he would be a knight," Sora murmured dreamily to himself. His mood seemed to have suddenly picked up as he twirled on one heel. "Riku Knight... Mister Knight... Hmhm..."

Sora sauntered his way to his room. He chuckled.

"Oh, big Mister Knight," Sora said to himself playfully. "Dinner and a movie? That's too mainstream... I have the money- I'd take us someplace exotic."

Sora walked the stretch of the dining room and out into a large lobby. The lobby had two swirling staircases that led to a second floor. Sora took the stairs closest to him. With a spin and a jump, he ascended the first step like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Oh, Riku! Carry me in your big strong arms!" Sora accidentally made himself snort with that one. He laughed so hard, he almost fell off the stairs. "Please! Whatever Roxas was thinking I'd feel with that... muscular... tall... old man-haired secretary, he's wrong! It's ridiculous to think I'd find what I'm certain is a sex fiend outside of the office attractive! Sure, at first- I mean, who wouldn't be? He does have a... nice smile... and a good taste in cologne."

Sora walked down the hall and waved his arms and hands about frantically. He passed by one of his maids who stared at him as if he had gone insane. He ignored her and walked faster down the hall toward his room.

_Who are you kidding? The guy has been working with you for a week and every second you've been all but obsessed!_

"Shut up!"

A butler this time. The old man jumped as Sora yelled his protest. Sora didn't even notice him.

_What was it you were thinking just yesterday? "I wonder what it would be like to brush his hair?"_

"Leave me alone!"

_I can't. I'm you. You do realize you're arguing with yourself while also making your own counter-argument at the same time, right? I mean, you're even thinking _this_ yourself!_

"It's official. My mother's crazy has been inherited. I'll be off to the loony bin by next week," Sora huffed to himself as he finally grasped the brass knob of his door. He walked inside quickly and immediately locked the door behind him.

"This is all Roxas's fault!" Sora growled as he slid his way to his large, canopy bed. He flopped onto the inviting blanket with a low "fwump!". "He just had to hire him!"

Sora took a moment to breathe in the fresh smelling frabric of his fluffy blanket. It was soft and warm beneath him- not that he needed any help to feel warm. His cheeks were burning and the butterflies in his stomach had his whole body- especially his face- as toasty as an oven.

"... Why does he have to be so hansom? And why... why do I have to be so attracted so easily? I've never been attracted to anyone before! I've met super models, even, and they never once...! Dammit it all... It must be the stress... He's only a pleasant thought when I'm feeling overwhelmed... Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Sora pulled the rest of his body into the bed. He flopped over his back. Blue eyes stared up into the blank black or his canopy ceiling.

"Yeah! That has to be it!" He said, as if the bed could speak. He even waved his hands around as he would in a normal conversation. "I mean, I never think about him when I'm happy. I never think about him when I'm bored. Having an attractive young man to think about is just a subconscious stress reliever!"

And just as he was starting to feel some relief from the shame of having a crush on one's own secretary, a little voice decided to interrupt.

_Then why do you have to talk to yourself in order to convince yourself?_

"Shut up already!"

* * *

><p>Is Sora crazy? Probably. XD<p>

I hope you liked it! He's a bit more dynamic then Riku, I think.


End file.
